


At the End

by DSJWinchester



Category: Faster (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer is not satisfied, something is missing. He sets out to find it. Driver/Killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Faster fic I wrote back in November. I named The Rock character(Driver) Samuel Colt and the blond dude(Killer) Oliver Hilton Thatcher. I tried to write a fic with out naming them but it would not work.

No one would ever call me a patient man. Determine, driven, to a few slightly off, never patient. I can be extremely patient when and if it suits me. Lilly left me. It took her six months. Well 3 really. The first 3 months where perfect she was truly everything I needed, for a while. Winning did not matter. I had come to want other things, making her smile, hearing her laughter, these where reward all there own. Then I saw him again. Not in person, on TV. He was being lead away in cuffs. Back to prison for him and this time he would not be getting out. I was giving a name to go with the face that still popped up in the corner of my mind. Samuel Colt. It was a name that suited him. I let it go. It had been three months since I did anything harder than attend a board meeting. I was spending all my energy with Lilly we wanted a baby.  
He kept stepping forward in my mind’s eye. Before I could help myself I found myself pulling string, breaking out blackmail, bribes and corrosions. It took 2 months but he walked right out of prison. The media storm was long past; no body of worth was left to care. I thought that would be enough. Lilly believed it had to be enough. She was pregnant. And that would have been enough, if I had never taken that last job I would be almost the man I wanted to be. I couldn't let it go. I keep tabs on him. When he crossed into Mexico it went dead for a while. I got jumpy started cleaning my guns, spent more time out in the hills. She knew better than me, my wife was never a stupid woman. She left, first with a kiss then with the soft closing of a door. She left and I was free. I took some time away off at the office, shut down the house, packed a bag and went to Mexico. The day before I left they found where he had been but no one knew where he currently was.  
What I wanted from him was unclear even to me. I thought I would know it when I saw him. I spent 5 weeks hunting under ever rock finding nothing, then I walked into my current hotel bar and there he was mixing drinks. I saw him, really saw him and no understanding came. I sat down, ordered a drink. He pours my drink rest it on a coaster. I take a sip watching him. He rests his arms on the bar and looks at me.  
"You are crazy, you know that."  
I nod excepting this. I had been considering it for the last week. There was nothing rational about this.  
"You are a very hard man to keep track of."  
He shrugs "I move around a lot."  
"When do you get off?"  
He laughs and I look at him. He is the man I have been chasing but in some way he is not that man, there is something different in his eyes, he has found some sense of peace.  
"I get off in an hour what do you want Oliver Hilton Thatcher?"  
"You know me than?"  
"Yes I know you well. What do you want?"  
I look away from him to the drink that rest between my hands."I am not sure but I think you should come see me when you get off work."  
He nods.  
I print my room number on a bar napkin and hand it to him. I swallow my drink and leave. I need time to think the mini bar in the room will have to do.

I strip down and open all the windows. I lay on the wide bed. It's been 3 hours he is not here yet, the room is full of angry silence, I should turn on the TV. I am a little drunk. I miss Lilly, kissing her on the nape of her neck the way her hair tickled my nose. She would be almost 3 months along now, I wonder what that looks like on her.  
There is a knock on my door. I sit up, it’s there again. I drag myself to the door, unlock it, swing it open. He stands framed in the doorway.  
"You’re late."  
He moves past me into the room filling up all the space.  
"I never gave a time" he looks the place over than back to me he's waiting. I leave him to find something, I find my shirt so I pull that on.  
"Your drunk"  
"Yes you took too long."  
"I had other things to do. I am here now what do you want to talk about.  
"I don't know let me lie down a bit."  
I lay down on the bed on my side, I never sleep on my side. He stays there by the door. I close my eyes, I start talking like I've never talked to anyone. I tell him everything, every now and then I open my eyes and yes he is still there.  
I sleep. I wake on my side, arm hanging off the side of the bed. I don't sleep like this. I sit up mostly scared he will be gone. He is there asleep in a chair on the other side of the room. I get out of bed wash my mouth, take a piss, consider the man in my chair. I shower, dress, leave him a note

Be right back don't leave.

I go for a run, a nice hard long run.  
When I get back he is there sitting in the chair dressed in fresh clothes reading a book. I close the door and go to the bathroom. I shower, shave, consider my face in the mirror. When I go back into the room he is still there. He closes the book rest it on the table.  
"Is there something you want me to do for you Oliver? You freed me I owe you."  
"I don't know what it is yet but there must be something"  
He smiles shakes his head and stands "I have to get to work in a few hours before that I would like to sleep in a bed."  
"You can't stay here I can't stay here. There has to be more than this."  
I mean long term, I think he gets that. He consider me again waiting for more I don't have any more but I know what I want, not forever just for right now. I go lean into his space press my hand to his chest. He rolls his eyes not understand how big this is for me.  
"If you want a fuck just say so."  
I shake my head that is not what this is about.  
"Not just a fuck but yes a fuck"  
He reaches for me big hands on my hips pulling me forward and I have never done this, felt smaller. He kisses me, takes his time with it, I allow a little lost of control. He lifts me and I fight that but his grip is hard and his mouth does good work. I give in let him carry me to the bed stretch me out pin me down and maybe this is what I was looking for.


End file.
